The Snake and The Lily: Icy Fire
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: This is the follow up songiclet to "The Snake and The Lily"


Silence is Golden - Garbage

"If I raise my voice, will someone get hurt?"

Lily and Lucius had been plotting the demise of Lord Voldemort for six months. In that time they had learned that not only had both their legal spouses found new paramours, they were living with each other. Lily's former good and pure James Potter, had become a Death Eater, in her mind it was an act of spite. She knew that their attack plans thus far included a brutal guerilla warfare-like attack. She knew that in the ensuing melee James would get hurt, if not outright killed. She still cared for him. She didn't want to hurt him, some part of her would always love him. But to not go through with this plan, would leave herself, Lucius, and their unborn children vulnerable to pain. She had no choice. She would follow through.

Until the End - Breaking Benjamin

"Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely. I feel you creeping up again (in my head)"

Lucius was beside himself with panic and anger. Lily had been lured away. She told him that Peter Pettigrew called for her help. He didn't have time to warn her that he was a traitor. He was pacing furiously, eyeing the bottle of gin he had in their bar. He couldn't bear the thought that the woman he loved and their children were in mortal danger. He heard footsteps approaching him, he smiled, secretly hoping for the owner to be Lily. He turned to face the footsteps, his smile turned instantly to a look of scorn and hatred. Narcissa, his wife stood in front of him, belly swollen. By the looks of her, she was closer to term than Lily. He knew the child to be his. Now he realized that his wife and lover were both pregnant, both carrying his children, both forcing a choice from him. He had to choose. His choice, seemed to be made for him already. Although his wife stood before him, wearing a look of sublime arrogance. He chose Lily and their twins. This choice did not sit well with his wife, she screamed and ranted, her pureblood mania seeping through, words like "mud blood" and "whore" escaping her perfectly painted lips. Lucius snapped, refusing to allow his lover to be tarnished in front of him. He went to Narcissa and grabbed her neck and angrily demanded Lily's return. The desperation in his voice showing through, his wife smiled. He no longer cared about anything other than Lily. He had to have her back.

Somebody Help Me - Full Blown Rose

"A chill comes over me. I've been trapped inside this moment."

Lily had responded to Pettigrew's call for help, only to find an angry James. She was taken back to the home they once shared at Godric's Hollow. The house was in a state of disrepair. The rumors were true. He was now living elsewhere. She had hoped that the rumors were wrong. He threw her to the floor of their living room. He towered above her, her wand in his hand. She looked up with fear at the man she once loved, once pledged her life to. He spoke, "Now darling, I have been given permission to offer you something unprecedented."

"Really, what?" she said fearfully, with a hint of sarcasm.

"You have the opportunity to join us."

"Why would I do that? What is in it for you?" She asked confused.

"Well, in my honor The Dark Lord, will kill Lucius, for his betrayal and defection."

"Never! I'll not allow him to be harmed. I love him! He's the father of my children."

"I care nothing for those things you carry inside you. After they are born, they are to be killed. Your life will be spared my darling Lily."

"You are a monster! How did you become this?"

"Well my heart broke, and well just ask Snappy-poo what that does to a person! Join us, or die!"

"I'd rather die!"

"So you shall!" At her refusal, James began to attack the pregnant woman. Her fear escalated for her children. He began slowly, putting a bind on the woman, not allowing her to move more than a few inches in any direction. After that he abandoned his wand and went for hers. "This may not be attuned to me personally, but it will work. CRUCIO!" Lily screamed out, her screams becoming sobs. She cried for mercy, she cried for rescue. Her tears, tears cried out of pain, our of fear that she'd miscarry, they brought only more pain. His attacks ceased to be magical, instead were physical. Blow after blow to her face, her back, her head, any portion of her being not currently shielded by her arms, were given. She simply protected her pregnant belly, hoping and praying for Lucius to rescue her and their children from this monster that now wore James' face.

Conflict - Disturbed

"Terminate the, enemy. Eradicate the hated enemy."

Lucius had managed to pry the location of his love out of Narcissa's mind. He apparated to Godric's Hollow, into a brutal assault already completed. Lily was laying on the floor nearly motionless, only moving to writhe in agony, hugging her pregnant belly. Lucius saw this, saw the woman he loved crying, bleeding, and he saw red. He looked up from her mangled body, and saw a smirking James. The stench of satisfaction wafting from him was unbearable. As the truth penetrated him, Lucius raised he wand to begin his own assault. He cast a full body bind on the man. Followed shortly by several cutting curses, a curse for every bruise he could see on Lily's perfect face. A cruciatus for every tear she cried. He lashed out with all of his rage. James was trying in vain to move, to defend against the onslaught. Failing each time. Lucius then turned his attention to physically attacking the monster that had marred his love. He pummeled his every limb. He could hear snapping as he violently kicked at the mans wrist. Soon James was not recognizable. His outsides matched the ugliness within. As a final act of mercy, Lucius raised James' wand and cast the killing curse at the lump of flesh and bone bleeding at his feet.

Burn it to the Ground - Nickelback 

"Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone. Get your hands off my glass, last call my ass."

Lily, now certain that rescue had come at last, passed out from the pain, and exhaustion. She slipped into her dream world. She dreamt of the night that she conceived the twins. She and Lucius had been working so hard, plotting the death of a powerful being such as Voldemort, proved to be more difficult than either had imagined. Together they decided that a night off was just what they needed. They decided to visit America, more specifically New York City. They used a port-key to travel the long distance over the ocean. They started at a simple bar, drinking until they decided to leave. Being magical had the benefit of metabolizing the alcohol quicker than muggles. It only took the time it took between traveling between bars, to sober up enough to get drunk again. They were having so much fun. Lily even got Lucius to go to a open-mic style bar. The sight of the proud pureblooded wizard belting out the lyrics of Neil Diamond's "Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon." made Lily giggle uncontrollably for several minutes. He wasn't bad, quite the opposite, just the thought that Lucius Malfoy would sing a muggle song in public was hilarious to her. After the night became day, they ended up in the honeymoon suite at The Plaza. They spent the weekend in that suite, just making love and ordering a ridiculous amount of room service.

Breathe Me - Sia

"Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up, breathe me."

Lucius looked on helplessly as the healers worked on the nearly lifeless body of Lily. She hadn't lost their children, that was the smallest comfort they could give the man. She still was in danger of doing so though. Already she had lost a lot of blood. She was comatose, her life, and the lives of their children dangled by the thinnest of strings. He hated James and Narcissa for endangering the lives of the three people he loved the most. Once he and Lily made it official that they were a couple, he switched sides, he became a powerful ally to the Order. He hated that his turn away from his entire life could be meaningless, if he lost Lily, no one would be spared his wrath. Everybody from the most good to the most evil would suffer the pain that had been inflicted on Lucius. He vowed that the world would burn if Lily lost her life. Almost as if the gods were listening to his blood oath, Lily began to take a turn for the better.

Lily could sense Lucius' presence. She could feel his pain. She knew she had to pull through for him, for the twins. She had to. She pulled from her core, she pulled her magic and used her massive willpower to heal herself. She opened her eyes, and meekly with a dry throat, she whispered "Lucius…" He ran to her side, and held tightly to her hand, finally able to breathe.

Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park 

"I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away."

Lily had been released from St. Mungos a week ago. In that time, Lucius had become increasingly more and more paranoid for Lily's safety and the safety of their children. Lucius had no other choice. He and Lily moved from their quaint country cottage, into the city. He felt that being among more people, they'd be less likely to be attacked. Lucius had fortified their security. He couldn't risk losing his only reasons for becoming good. He couldn't risk the love of his life. She was lucky to be alive, all three were lucky to have survived James' attempt on their lives. Even with their current situation Lily insisted on continuing their plotting. Lucius agreed on the condition that Lily would give birth before setting the plot into action. He needed to be assured of Lily's safety and the safety of their twins more than he needed to rule the wizarding world.

Blue Tattoo - Vanilla Ninja

"Broken voices rise. From the age of ice. To the raging skies. And they exorcise. 'Cos on judgment day we must hide - we must fight."

Lily had become a mother six weeks ago. She gave birth to a boy and a girl, she named them Harry Lucius Malfoy, and Piper Rose Malfoy. She and Lucius had their attack planned for tonight. They planned to use the Order to distract the Death Eaters, while she and Lucius would attack Voldemort. Lucius had proved to be invaluable to the cause. He personally caused to downfalls of Severus Snape, Walden Macnair, Barty Crouch Jr, and Augustus Rookwood. This gave him the clout needed to enact their plan. The Order only knew that Lily and Lucius were a couple, that they had the bold plan, a plan that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't find fault in. They would be mixing magical and muggle means. They would employ the newly developed tasers, and firearms, along with stunning spells. The Order was told to only use their guns in a no-win situation. Lily took the task of personally destroying Voldemort. She felt it was her destiny to do so, she had the utmost faith in this belief, so firm in this was she, that not even Dumbledore could talk her down.

Supernova Goes Pop - Powerman 5000

"Are you the future or are you the past? Have you been chosen, or are you the last?"

Lily was inching closer to her prey. She saw the carnage around her. Lucius was dueling Rodolphus, and Rabastan. Remus Lupin had already fallen, killed by Wormtail. She was glad that from the wreckage of her former home, she had taken James' invisibility cloak. Nobody saw her, least of all Voldemort. She had the feeling that even visible, she'd be ignored. She knew very well that Voldemort didn't value women, surely he wouldn't think one would or could kill him. Not only was Lily a woman, she was a muggle-born, and a mother. Three things that Voldemort notoriously disregarded. The perversity of her being the one to bring him down, didn't escape her notice. This thought almost turned her on. She promised that once her task was done, she and Lucius would make short work of relieving their stress. She inched ever closer to the man who was watching the chaos, not participating, just watching. She reached her prey, and threw the cloak to the ground. Before Voldemort had time to react, she already had him placed in a full body bind. She disarmed him swiftly with a kick to his hand. She grabbed his forehead and leaned into his ear. As she whispered to him she was reaching for her dagger, "Sometimes muggles do it better!" At that she slit his throat, blood splashed into the maelstrom of violence. This caused the battles to stop. Death Eaters began to run, seeing their master fall to the ground, dead, from a simple slit throat. The Order was busy cheering for their redheaded heroine. Lucius ran to his love, the mother of his children, and kissed her passionately.

Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback

"Time is going by, so much faster than I. And now I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you."

The war was over. Good had won. Only a few Death Eaters remained unaccounted for, the LeStrange's, all three of them, Yaxley, and Dolohov. Lily was hailed as a hero. Her defeat of Voldemort went to plan perfectly. She and Lucius would use the good press, and their untouchable status in the world to undo it, to make it theirs, to rule as king and queen of the wizarding world. But that would be another day, another battle. Lily had to focus on the day ahead. Today would be her wedding day. James' death had been ruled a werewolf attack, thanks much in part to Lucius paying Fenrir handsomely for the deed of desecrating the corpse. In Lily's mind, it was a victimless crime. James gave up on the right to be called human when he even entertained the notion of killing Lucius, Harry, and Piper. Narcissa was killed in battle. Her child with Lucius, a daughter named Eris Andromeda Malfoy, was living with them. Narcissa's death in Lily's mind was most likely a form of suicide. Those were yesterday's worries, today was about Lily and Lucius making it official. Reporters from all over would be in attendance, to celebrate the heroes that triumphed over evil.

Though the world thanked them, and felt lucky to have been saved by such pure heroes, Lily felt she was the luckiest of them all. Today she would wed the man that stole her heart. Today she would be Lily Malfoy. She could only smile.


End file.
